


Tell me once you've had enough

by Crowroth



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BAMF Lydia Martin, Bottom Isaac Lahey, Dark Stiles, Demon!Stiles, Derek is a Failwolf, Evil!Isaac, Evil!Stiles, I will add more tags later, I'm not good at tagging, Kanima Jackson Whittemore, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Pack Feels, Pheonix Parish, Sorry Not Sorry, Stiles has revenge, Stiles is Pushed Out of the Pack, Villian!Stiles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 05:47:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4048483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crowroth/pseuds/Crowroth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles could not think of a worse way to start off his weekend. It was Friday and the pack was meeting up at Derek’s loft for a pack meeting. Only problem is, Stiles isn’t considered part of the pack. “What are you doing here?”, Derek asks, “You’re not pack.” And that? Those words? They stung more that the time Stiles got attacked by a hive of angry bees.<br/>-Or-<br/>Stiles gets neglected and decides to get revenge by invoking a powerful deity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Power Hungry

**Author's Note:**

> This is unbeta-ed. Sorry for mistakes

Stiles could not think of a worse way to start off his weekend. It was Friday and the pack was meeting up at Derek’s loft for a pack meeting. Only problem is, Stiles isn’t considered part of the pack. “What are you doing here?”, Derek asks, “You’re not pack.” And that? Those words? They stung more that the time Stiles got attacked by a hive of angry bees.

It’s not like Stiles hadn’t seen this coming. The way Scott has been distancing himself and turning all of his attention towards Allison and the rest of his so called ‘friends’ talking to him less and less. The only one who stayed by Stiles’ side through all of it was Isaac; sweet, helpful Isaac. It was also Isaac who spoke out in Stiles’ turn at the pack meeting.

“But Stiles is pack”, Isaac exclaimed, “He’s helped us numerous times with research, things none of us could’ve ever come up with!” Isaac is now walking towards Derek. “He’s just as park of the pack as Allison and Lydia!” Scott and Jackson perk up, hearing their significant other’s names.

“Allison and Lydia bring skills to the pack; things that’ll actually help us in a crisis. All Stiles does is mash keys on his computer”, Jackson says, sporting a scowl towards Isaac. Isaac turns back towards Derek. “But…” Is all he manages before Derek growls and shines his eyes at Isaac.

And that’s when Stiles knows it’s a done deal. Isaac submits and sends an apologetic look towards Stiles accompanied with a low whine. Stiles can’t be mad at Isaac. At least he tried; at least he spoke out for Stiles. He sent a look towards Scott, who in turn looked down at his lap, shame reeking off him in waves. This was Scott, his supposed best friend, his brother. Stiles was insanely hurt.

Stiles looked back towards Derek in his eye. “Fine. I get it; I’m the weak human, the kid who always gets captured and needs saving. The one with no skills, the geek with the computer.” He’s looking around the room at his surrogate ‘family’. He turns back to Derek. “Fine”, He says again. “Fine fine fine fine fine.” He takes a step towards the door of Derek’s loft, and then he feels a hand on his shoulder.

It’s Kira. “I think you’re pack, Stiles”, She says, trying to sport a sympathetic smile. “Yeah, well. Your opinion doesn’t really hold any weight here”, He gestures towards the pack, “But thanks anyway.”

The ride home was completely awful. It was a rainy day in Beacon Hills. Hell, it’s been a rainy season, now that Stiles thinks about it. It’s been more rain that they’ve received in a while. But the rain isn’t Stiles’ concern. It’s getting home through it. He’s driving on a particularly empty road, the longest route to his house so he’ll have time to cool down and not punch a hole through his bedroom wall.

He’d almost swerved off the road with distress when the thought hit him. He was alone. He now had no one. This dis-organized pack took almost everything dear to him. The pack took Scott. And sure, he still had Isaac; But Stiles knew if push came to shove, he’d side with the pack.

All Stiles has is his Dad. Stiles is truly alone. Being alone means being powerless. Stiles was alone and powerless in the world of the supernatural. Stiles’ anger and distress turned to razor-sharp resolve. He took a sharp left towards Deaton’s clinic. He’s going to powerless no more. 

Stiles headed towards Deaton’s office in a rush. He knew Deaton would still be in, since service hours aren’t over yet. Stiles pulls into the lot just as a customer is leaving, carrying a cat with a missing leg. Stiles passed her and the 3-legged cat on the way in to find Deaton at his desk. 

“I need you to teach me your druid mojo.” Stiles said without hesitation. “Stiles, what a pleasant surprise. I wasn’t expecting you”, Deaton said, totally skipping over Stiles’ rude demand. “Deaton, I don’t have time for this. I need you to teach me your druid magic”, Stiles said, irritation leaking into his voice.

“Why?”, Deaton asked, “Of all the times you knew you had a spark and could’ve came to me to learn, why chose now?” Stiles sighed, “Apparently, I bring no skills towards the pack I was never a part of and I want to show them that I can do more than just research, I want to show them that I can be powerful too.”

Deaton looked disappointed. “Stiles, no”, Deaton said, looking Stiles in the eyes. “What? Why?! Don’t tell me YOU think I’m not worthy or powerful enough”, Stiles exclaimed, obviously getting angry. “Actually, no”, Deaton began, “With enough practice, you could harness your spark and become very powerful, but you want the power for an evil and wrong agenda”. Deaton produced a pen and paper. “Call me when you’re actually ready to learn and use your gifts to heal instead of harm”, Deaton said, handing Stiles the paper.

Stiles snatched the paper from Deaton’s hand and ripped it. “I don’t need this”, Stiles began, “I’ll find a way to get powerful on my own”. Stiles stormed out of Deaton’s clinic with Deaton calling his name. He got in his jeep and drove away as fast as he could without attracting unwanted attention for the police.

Sherriff’s son or not, Stiles has to be mindful of the law. Stiles pulled into his driveway, not seeing his Dad’s cruiser. He must be working late tonight. Stiles stormed into his house and straight to his room. Stiles began pacing his room. He didn’t know what to do. He needed to become powerful to show the pack that he could contribute. Only, he had no way of becoming powerful.

So Stiles did what he does best. He went to his desk and powered up his laptop, tapping his fingers like drum sticks against the desk while he waits. When the log-in screen pops up, he hurriedly types in his password ‘Claudia’ and opened Google Chrome.

In the search bar, he typed in ‘How to become powerful’ before deleting it because the wording was way too vague and he’ll get a bunch of websites that gives crap info. Instead, he types in ‘How to get supernatural power’. He scrolled through a couple of websites that didn’t give helpful info before he found a couple that gave the same directions on how to gain power.

There were 3 options: Get bitten by a werewolf, which was out of the question because like hell he’ll be one of Derek’s betas. The other 2 options were to either have someone powerful teach you their skills, which also wouldn’t work because Deaton wouldn’t help or he could invoke a powerful deity and make a pact with them for power.

It seemed like the 3rd option was the best one, but Stiles still scrolled through a couple more websites and most of them gave similar answers. Stiles didn’t know what he was getting into. He didn’t know the consequences of making a pact with a deity. All he knew is he wanted power to show the pack that he could contribute. Stiles took note of what he needed for the invoking ritual: 5 black candles, animal blood, salt to draw the pentacle, and a reason why he’s going to invoke the deity, which he definitely has. All of it seems pretty dark, but at the moment, Stiles doesn’t care. He checks the digital clock on his nightstand. It reads 11:11. Stiles goes down to the kitchen and grabs the salt from the spice rack.

It’s not nearly enough salt as he needs. Looks like he’ll have to do some shopping. He quickly grabs his keys and slips on his shoes before heading out to his Jeep. It’s a good thing his Dad is working late tonight. Stiles heads to the supermarket with urgency, trying to get his power as fast as he could.

He pulled into the parking lot of Walmart and headed inside for his supplies. 20 minutes later, Stiles exits with a silver bowl, a knife, packs of raw meat, 5 jars of salt, and 5 black licorice scented candles. They smelled awful, but they were the only black candles Walmart had.  
Now Stiles had all he needed. The websites said that one should invoke the ritual someplace that is of importance to them. Stiles knew exactly where he’ll be going. He got back in his Jeep and headed towards the preserve. He was going to be powerless no more.


	2. Invoking the Deities

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, sorry.

When Stiles got to the Nematon with his supplies, he froze and stared at it. This… Thing has caused him lots of distress in his life. It was where his Dad had almost died, the thing that awoken the Nogitsune and caused havoc among him and his friends, or should he say ex-friends.

Stiles shook himself out of his thoughts and prepared for the ritual. He began by pouring the salt in a pentagram shape around the Nematon stump, the stump in the middle of a star with a circle around it. Stiles next got the gross-smelling black candles and placed him on each point of the star. He dug into his pocket for a lighter when he forgot that he didn’t bring one.

Just as he was about to go check if he had one in his Jeep, the black candles lit themselves. Stiles jumped with surprise at the sudden light. He was going to question how it was physically possible for candles to start themselves, then thought of werewolves and kanimas and banshees and just chucked it in the ‘later’ part of his brain.

He went to retrieve the silver bowl, knife, and raw meat. The websites didn’t specify on what type of animal blood he needed, so he just decided to drain the packages and hope they work. It took all about 5 minutes to poke holes in the packages and draining them of their juices.

About the time he was done, the silver bowl was a little more than halfway full. He threw the last meat package to the side with the others and set the knife down beside himself on the stump. He sat crossed legged and thought of what to do next. The website hadn’t told him what to do next. So he improvised.

“Hello, um… Deities. My name is Stiles Stilinski. I was hoping to make a pact with one of you to give me power”, He starts, “So, um yeah. It’ll be great if you help me”. He didn’t know if it’ll actually work, so he waited. And waited. And waited. And just as he was about to give up hope, all the candle fire grew to about 3 feet tall, heat scorching Stiles’ arms.

Stiles jumped up to his feet on the stump in retaliation to the heat. Then, just as fast as it appeared, the fire died out into little flames once again. Stiles stood looking around, Chest heaving. He could see his breath before his face as he did a 360 turn on the stump. He heard a whoosh behind him.

He quickly spun around to see a black mass of mist standing before him with redder eyes than that of an Alpha. The mass was at one point of the star with a red flame imprint on its chest. Stiles stood, mouth agape. It actually worked. He then heard the whooshing sound again, he turned.

On another point, just outside the circle was another mass of black mist. Instead of having 2 red eyes, this one had 6 lavender ones, three on each side. On his chest was a spiral that glowed as bright as stars. He heard the whooshing sound again. On another point of the star was another mass of black mist. This one had 3 eyes, two normal ones and one on its forehead. The eyes glowed a light vibrant blue, almost white.

On its chest was a hand with an eye in the middle of its palm. Stiles heard the whooshing sound again and knew there was another one. He turned to the side to see yet another mass of black mist. This one had vibrant purple eyes and a glowing violet question mark on its chest.

The whooshing sound again. Stiles turned to the last point of the star to see the last mass of black mist. This one had jalapeño green eyes and a skull on its chest. Stiles was horrified. And he knew the things knew it.

The one with the red eyes spoke first. “I am the deity of fire. If you make a pact with me, you’ll get the power to control fire and heat.” Its voice vibrated through the air and all around. It sounded like it came from nowhere and everywhere at the same time, but Stiles just knew it came from that thing.

6-eyes was next to speak. “I am the deity of the void. If you make a pact with me, you’ll get the powers of teleportation and time-bending.” Its voice came out just like the last, just with a slight hiss to it. Next up was the one with the 3rd eye. “I am the deity of the mind. If you make a pact with me, you’ll get the powers of telekinesis and levitation.” Its voice wasn’t like the others. It was calm and soothing.

Question mark spoke up next. “I am the deity of the unknown. If you make a pact with me, you’ll get the ability to use sorcery and spells.” Its voice was booming and echoing, seeming to never end. Last one to speak was the green-eyed one. “I am the deity of necromancy”, Its voice was cold and raspy, sending chills down Stiles’ spine, “If you pact with me, you’ll get the power to control the dead and summon them to your side in times of crisis.”

Stiles turned around on the stump to look at all of the deities. Each remained completely still and calm. Stiles really didn’t know what he got himself into. Here stood 5 completely powerful being before him and he had no idea what to do. ‘Bind them’ came a voice from the inside of his head. He was about to question it before he heard the voices of the deities again.

“You may only choose one”, They all began, their voices mixing and mingling together, “What is your choice?” ‘Bind them!’ the voice inside of his head said more urgently. Stiles was frightened and didn’t know what to do. He did another 360 turn and looked at all of the deities again.

Then there was something pulsing through his veins. It felt… Powerful. Stiles was no longer in control of his body and the voice that came out of his mouth proved that theory. “I will not choose just simply one”, Not-Stiles began, “I chose all.” Stiles didn’t like the feeling of this. It reminded him the Nogitsune too much.

There came a sound from the green-eyed one that could be identified as a laugh. “You cannot choose all”, It said. “Chose one now or we’ll be gone and you’ll lose your chance.” The thing controlling Stiles’ body held out his hand towards the creature. “Not an option.” Not-Stiles said before a beam of green energy shot out from the creature’s chest mark to Stiles’ hand before it getting sucked up into the beam and into Stiles’ arm.

The feeling was intense. Stiles has never felt anything like it. It felt like his arm was on fire, but it also felt right. Not Stiles did the same thing to the rest of the deities before none stood around him anymore. The feeling of getting these things sucked into his body was excruciating and pleasurable at the same time. Stiles had never felt more alive. 

There was just one problem.

“What you’d do to me?”, Stiles asks out loud now that he’s back in control of his body. ‘I gave you only what you asked for, my dear: Power.’ The voice inside of Stiles’ head replied. ‘Now rest’. That was the last time Stiles would ever hear that voice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I just published this story, but I had to get this chapter up. Although its small, I enjoyed writing it very much. My apologies for any mistakes


	3. The tides have turned

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I let my brother borrow my computer and he deleted this chapter and I was devastated. It took me a while to re-write it because the first time round was PERFECT and I literately cried. But here it is. I don't like it much, but I had to give you guys something. Enjoy.

The next morning, Stiles woke up with a pounding headache and wondering if last night happened at all.  
Then he fell on his bed.

Stiles jumped up out of his bed and screeched. He stood there and stared at his bed for about 15 seconds before his Dad came in the room. “Stiles, stop staring at your bed and screeching like a girl. Fix it and be downstairs for breakfast”, John said.

After his Dad left the room, Stiles stared back at his bed, wishing it could fix itself. Then an idea popped up in Stiles’ head. Stiles stared at his comforter and wished it’ll move. Nothing happened. He tried again. Still nothing.

Stiles went for a different approach. He imagined the comforter moving in his mind, and then willed it to move. He even put out his hand like he’s using The Force for good measure. Stiles stayed in that position for about 25 seconds before giving up. Stiles was about to get up and move towards the bed when the comforter flew into his face with enough force to push him on his back.

Stiles screeched before he heard his Dad yell upstairs about what he just said. Stiles looked back towards his bed after peeling the comforter off his face. Looks like he had even more work to do. He thought having powers was supposed to make things easier.

When Stiles got downstairs, he saw his Dad at the kitchen table drinking coffee. Stiles made a bee-line towards the coffee pot before his Dad stopped him. “Do you really think I’m going to let you drink coffee?” John asked. “But Daaaad, I want some”, Stiles complained looking towards the coffee pot.

“No”, John said before lightly pushing Stiles away from it. Stiles held out his hand and made grabbing motions towards the pot, wishing he had some of it. Suddenly, the pot flew across the kitchen and hit the wall, smashing the glass as it did so. 

Stiles and his Dad turned to look towards the brown liquid dripping down the wall. Then said liquid burst into flame. Purple flames. Stiles panicked. He quickly went to the sink and filled up a glass of water before throwing it on the fire.

Nothing happened. The flames blazed on as if nothing had touched them. Stiles panicked even more. He looked under the sink for the fire extinguisher and blew that on the flames. The flames seceded. Stiles let out a breath of relief.

Then the flames shot up again, but this time they’re 5 feet tall. Stiles and his Dad both took a step back. Stiles knew this had something to do with last night. Stiles tried bringing the flames down by willing them to do so.

Nothing happened. He really needed to get a grip on his powers. Stiles willed the flames down again, but only this time his will was stronger. The flames died down, leaving only the brown liquid and broken glass. No burn marks.

Stiles turned back towards his Dad with a sheepish look covering his features. Stiles opened his mouth to explain before his Dad put his hand up. “I suspect this has something to do with the Werewolf, Kanima, and Banshee thing?” John asked. Stiles nodded slowly. John sighed and looked at the clock. He’s supposed to be getting to work soon. 

“Explain to me when I get off work”, John said before turning around and leaving the kitchen. Stiles did a mock-salute to his Dad’s retreating back “Yessir”.

When Stiles was done cleaning the mess he made in the kitchen, he went over to his front room and sat down on his couch. Stiles had nothing planned for the Saturday. He wanted to show the pack that he now had powers and could contribute to the pack fully.

He wanted to show them that he isn’t the weak human anymore… but he should really get a hang of his powers. Stiles sat debating on what he should do next. Stiles had no idea how his powers work, so he should wait… but he doesn’t know how to train his powers and the pack might. Stiles decided control later, show off now.

Stiles got out his phone and sent a mass text to everyone in the pack telling them to meet at Derek’s loft ASAP and added ‘it’s an emergency’ to make sure everyone will come.

\-----------------   
Isaac woke up to his phone buzzing loudly beside his head on his mattress. Isaac groaned and promised to gut whoever sent him this text. When he opened the message, he saw it was from Stiles. Isaac quickly perked up in bed. He read the message telling to pack to be here quickly. It was an emergency.

Isaac then heard a growl from across the room where Derek’s mattress was splayed out. Derek had his phone in his hand, glaring at the screen. Apparently, he had gotten the same message. “I thought I told him he wasn’t park of the pack and isn’t welcomed”, Derek said, still looking at his screen.

“Maybe he has some new info for us or something”, Isaac added hopeful that Stiles had a good reason to anger Derek like this. “Whatever” was all Isaac got in reply.

20 minutes and 2 showers later, Isaac and Derek were waiting for the pack and Stiles to get there. First people of the pack to show up was Scott and Allison, worry sketched on both of their faces. “Where’s Stiles?” Scott asked franticly, “Is he hurt?” 

“We don’t know the answer to either of those questions. We’re waiting for him to get here”, Derek replied, not really helping Scott’s panic. Next to show up were Erica and Boyd, both looking really annoyed to be there. Jackson and Lydia came next. “He had better have a good reason to wake me out of my beauty sleep”, Lydia said, looking at her perfect manicured fingernails. 

Kira came in next with Parrish not that far behind her. Everyone stood around the couch chatting and waiting for Stiles to get there. 10 minutes later, everyone was getting restless and wanted to leave. “He’d better hurry. I’ve got stuff to do today”, Jackson complained with a glare towards no one in particular.

Suddenly, the door slid open revealing Stiles and his huge grin. Every wolf in the room, excluding Derek bared their neck at Stiles in an act of submission. Stiles smelled… powerful. Like an alpha.

Jackson, Lydia, Allison, Kira, and Parrish each stood and looked around at their wolf companions before dropping to their knees at Derek’s alpha howl. Isaac saw Derek launch forwards towards Stiles before said boy put his hands above his head in protection.

Derek was propelled backwards into a wall, seemingly hit in midair. Everyone in the room stood in attack form from seeing their Alpha hurt. Everyone except Isaac; he still had his throat bared to Stiles.

The first one to attack was Jackson. He transformed, green scales running down his back and tail. He hissed at Stiles and flung himself towards said boy. Stiles shut his eyes tightly and missed Jackson’s attack by teleporting behind him. Stiles opened his eyes. Everyone in the room had a look of shock.

“What the actual fuck?!” Stiles yelled to the pack, arms flailing wildly. The outburst seemed to knock everyone out of the shock. Next to attack were Erica and Boyd. Stiles held out his hand and froze them in midair. Kira grabbed her sword and Allison notched her bow.

Kira ran towards Stiles, ready to slash him down before Stiles sent her back with a purple flame. Allison let go of her arrow and it flew towards Stiles. It hit him in the thigh. Stiles snatched the arrow from his leg and threw it on the ground, the flesh knitting together before Allison’s eyes.

Stiles sent out another wave of flame towards Allison. She flew backwards. Scott let out a roar that shook the loft. He flung himself at Stiles before getting knocked aside by Erica and Boyd’s bodies.

Stiles took a step backwards. Everyone in the pack, save Isaac got up and ran towards Stiles, trying to overpower him. Stiles let out a scream that could rival Lydia’s. Nothing happened. Stiles slowly opened his eyes to find everyone and everything frozen.

Stiles looked around the room. People who he once called his family tried to attack him. He looked around at everyone’s face. They all looked driven to hurt Stiles. Everyone except Isaac, who looked scared and worried. He still had his neck bared towards Stiles. An act of submission. 

Stiles knew Isaac was the only one to go against his Alpha for Stiles’ sake. Even if he had to, Stiles knew he wouldn’t be able to hurt Isaac. Stiles walked towards him and touched his arm. Isaac instantly jerked up and looked around before landing his eyes on Stiles. 

Isaac quickly got on his knees and bared his throat towards Stiles again. Stiles let out a little laugh. “Get up, Isaac. I’m not going to harm you.” Isaac opened his eyes at Stiles. His heart didn’t flutter. He wasn’t lying. Isaac slowly got up and looked around at his frozen pack.

“What happened to them?”, Isaac asked out loud. “I guess I froze time”, Stiles replied. Isaac spun his head towards Stiles so fast, Stiles was worried he’d get whiplash before remembering. Duh, werewolf. “How can you freeze time?!”, Isaac asked franticly, his heart rate going up.  
“Relax, Isaac. I’ll tell you all you need to know. Just please come with me”, Stiles said, taking a step towards Isaac, who in turn took a step backwards. It broke Stiles to see Isaac scared of him. “How do I know this is the real you?”, Isaac asked.

“I promise it’s me, Isaac”, Stiles started, “No possession, no witches controlling me. It’s just me, Stiles.” Isaac didn’t hear Stiles’ heart flutter. He’s telling the truth. Isaac wanted to ask more questions, but before he could, Stiles started talking again.

“Look Isaac. You were the only one in the pack who was good to me. You cared for me, you stood up for me. I don’t want to hurt you. I won’t hurt you”, Stiles sounded off, “But I will not promise the same for the pack. They abandoned me when I needed them the most. They left me. After all I’ve done to help”, Stiles said, a little venom leaking into his voice.

“I will get my revenge, but not on you. You don’t deserve revenge, Isaac. I want you to come with me. I want you to join my side”, Stiles proposed. Isaac looked flustered. Abandon his pack? Stiles was asking the near impossible… but his pack was wrong.

They pushed one of them out and left them. Isaac couldn’t live with people who gave up on their friends and who didn’t protect their family. “Okay”, Isaac replied, determination etching his features. 

Stiles smiled and held out his hand. Isaac took it and laced their fingers together. “Revenge”, Isaac said, him and Stiles walking out of the loft. “Revenge”, Stiles echoed before hearing bodies thumping on the floor.

Stiles called up his power and him and Isaac vanished in midair.


	4. Claimed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very short, but contains fluff, if you squint.

Derek’s body hit the floor with a loud thud. He quickly jumped up and looked around the room for Stiles. He had vanished. Derek sniffed the air, he found Stiles’ scent then it abruptly stopped right outside his building. Derek went back inside to find his pack, save Parrish and Lydia on the floor, everyone hurt.

“Parrish, quickly heal Allison’s burns and Jackson’s pain”, Derek said, looking over his pack. “Then rest should be able to heal themselves.” That’s when Derek noticed that Isaac was missing.

Derek figured that Stiles must’ve taken him. Derek looked for Isaac’s pack bond to search for him when he found out it had been cut. Of his own free will. Isaac had left the pack and joined Stiles.

“After everyone heals, we’re having a mandatory pack meeting”, Derek said before sitting at the table.

\-------------------  
After the werewolves and kitsune healed themselves and Parrish healed Allison and Jackson, the pack were sitting around the pack table. Anger and confusion seeping off of them in waves.

“What the hell is up with Stiles?!?”, Scott exclaimed. “Yeah and where did Isaac go?”, Erica pointed out. Those two questions seemed to spark an uproar within the pack. Derek let out a roar that shook the wall. Everyone shut up and bared their necks, even the non-wolves.

“It doesn’t matter what’s up with Stiles. He is now the enemy. He attacked us and we attack back. Isaac is now the enemy, too. He has broken his bond to the pack on his own free will and has joined Stiles”, Derek explained all that he knew to the pack.

“But why would Isaac leave the pack? And how did Stiles get power?”, Scott asked the question on everyone’s mind.

“Stiles must be possessed again and forced Isaac to break the pack bond and took him as a hostage”, Allison said, taking Scott’s hand. “No”, Derek started. “That was the real Stiles, the one we know. His scent is more powerful, but it is still his scent. No one was there other than Stiles and no one can force a wolf to break his bond with the pack.

“The only way to break a pack bond is if the Alpha kicks the beta from the pack or the beta’s free will.” Everyone’s face fell. “So, what you’re telling us is that Stiles is our new enemy and he’s super powerful now plus Isaac left us to join him in taking us down”, Parrish said, going over what he just heard from Derek.

“Exactly”, Derek said, “And we must take Stiles down. Either force him to submit and leave our territory or kill him.” At that, Scott stood up. “I’m not killing Stiles! Powerful and revenge-taken or not, he’s still my brother”, Scott said, facing his Alpha.

“You didn’t act like he was your brother last night”, Jackson pointed out. Scott opened his mouth, then closed it. He sat down with a frown on his face and muttered ‘I’m still not killing him’.

Derek looked at Scott and sighed. “Whatever we plan on doing with Stiles, we must do it quickly. We all know Stiles and we know how smart he is. If he’s set on getting revenge, he’ll have a crafty plan along with him. The longer we sit and wait, the longer his plan will become more elaborate”, Derek said, looking at everyone in his pack.

They knew what had to be done, but they weren’t happy fighting Stiles. Well, maybe except Jackson.

\--------------------  
When Isaac closed his eyes to blink, they were in front of Derek’s loft. Now, when he opened his eyes, they were in Stiles’ room. Isaac stumbled into Stiles’ room and fell on his bed. Isaac stood back up and looked towards Stiles. He began asking questions.

“Whoa whoa whoa, Isaac. Calm down. Listen, tonight I need to explain all of this to my Dad anyway. I’ll explain it to you at the same time”, Stiles said, sitting next to Isaac on the bed. “Okay”, Isaac began, “But now since we’re out against the pack, what is your plan for me? I’m not powerful enough to take any of them.” Isaac said, looking at Stiles.

“Yes, you aren’t but I know exactly what to do about that. The full moon is tomorrow night. We will do a ritual that will turn you into a touchstone. I will need supplies for it, and after our talk tonight, we’ll go get them” Stiles said, in some kind of trance.

“How did you know about the ritual?”, Isaac asked, shock sketched on his face. “I don’t know”, Stiles began, “It’s like I know everything there is to know about magic and rituals. Maybe it’s a side-affect.” “A side-affect to what, exactly?”, Isaac asked.

Stiles smiled. “Later”, he began, “Right now, I’m kind of tired and want to nap. Keep me company?”, Stiles asked, brown eyes big. “Yeah of course, but-”, Isaac began but was cut off by Stiles grabbing him and putting them under the covers.

Stiles grabbed Isaac’s arm and put it over his chest, then pushed his back against Isaac’s chest. Stiles was the small spoon to Isaac’s big spoon. Stiles snuggled in closer to Isaac’s chest, butt pressing flat against Isaac’s crotch. Isaac gaped for about 5 minutes before he heard Stiles’ heart beat slow down.

Isaac was very confused, but not uncomfortable. Isaac decided to sleep and to have a talk with Stiles later. Isaac snuggled in closer to Stiles, pulling his body as close as it could be to his and intertwined their legs. He put his nose in the crook of Stiles’ neck and sniffed.

Isaac smiled. Stiles didn’t know it yet, but Isaac claimed him as his mate. The last thought that went through Isaac’s head before he drifted off to sleep was Stiles is his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Btw, idk when I'll be able to access a computer next, so I'm going to post 2 times today.


	5. The touchstone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo sorry for the delay ! My wi-fi was out. Anywho, here's a new chapter for you guys!

When Isaac and Stiles woke up, they were at alert. Isaac sniffed the air and growled deep, eyes glowing yellow. Isaac looked at Stiles who nodded, Stiles sensed the pack outside of his house. Stiles quickly got up and padded down the stairs, with Isaac on his heels. Stiles threw open the door, hand engulfed with purple flame ready to fight. Standing on his porch was the Pack, with their Alpha in the front, red eyes glowing.

“What”, Stiles asks, glaring at Derek. Derek glared back with the same intensity before saying, “You have entered my territory and assaulted my pack. Either you leave the territory, or die by the hands of my pack.” Stiles scoffed.

“First of all, I was here before your little rag-tag pack assembled. So you’re pretty much on my territory. Second, even if you tried, you know your pack can’t kill me. I’m more powerful than all of you combined. You underestimated Isaac and I and now you’re going to pay for it with your lives”, Stiles stated coldly.

All eyes turned to Isaac at the mention of him. The looks he was getting were a mixture of hurt, anger, and confusion. He stared everyone of them in the face, eyes flashing a dangerous gold. Derek turned back to Stiles before speaking.

“Very well, then. You have declared war against my pack and just so you know, Pack Wars have different rules than human wars. We play dirty”, Derek said before he roared and lunged towards Stiles.

Stiles held his hands out before him, blue power emanating from his hands and throwing Derek back. Isaac growled and stood before Stiles, his mate. Stiles felt a warmth grow inside his chest knowing Isaac was trying to protect him, but now is not the time for that. Stiles got a ball of purple flame ready before hearing a throat clearing loudly behind him.

Stiles turned around to see his Dad with his shotgun in his hand and pointing it in Derek’s direction. “Now, I don’t know what’s going on, but I just saw Derek try to attack my son and that doesn’t fly by me smoothly”, John started, cocking his gun, “I’ll have you all know that these bullets are laced with wolfs bane and I am not afraid to shoot. I am the Sherriff after all.

“Now I’ll give you a count of three before I start putting bullets through your bodies”, The Sherriff said, still pointing the gun at Derek. “One…”, He cocked the gun again, “Two…”, He pulled it up to his face to get a better aim, “Three”, John said before Lydia screamed, eyes glazed over.

The Sherriff released a bullet that drove straight through Erica’s heart when she jumped in front of Derek, trying to protect her Alpha. Derek roared and caught Erica’s body. He looked up at the Sherriff, eyes a color darker than blood. Derek’s fangs protruded from his mouth and he set Erica softly down on the porch.

Derek let out the deepest growl any of them have ever heard, the Sherriff didn’t look intimidated in the slightest, though. “I’m going to kill you”, Derek said in his deep dark Alpha voice. John scoffed.

Derek roared and leapt at John before he found himself flung to the floor. Stiles hand was out and he focused on the ground. Before Derek could right himself, he found his arms were bound by two skeletal hands that even he, a werewolf Alpha couldn’t break. Derek looked up at Stiles who looked down at him smugly.

“Don’t think that’s gonna happen today, Grumpy Wolf”, Stiles stated before bending down so he was at eye-level with Derek. “Now get the hell out of my house before I kill everyone in your pack while you watch, then kill you slowly”, Stiles said, looking into Derek’s eyes.

Derek mouth opened agape. He stared back into Stiles’ eyes and found nothing but hatred. Stiles spat in his eye and kicked him in the face, before releasing the skeletal hands. Derek wiped the spat off his eye and stood up to look Stiles in the eyes.

“I’m going to rip your throat out with my teeth”, Derek stated again, but this time it was with actual heat. Stiles laughed and lazily swiped his hand in the air, sending Derek and the rest of the pack off his porch. Erica tried to stand on one knee, before falling down.  
Stiles slammed the door on them and turned back to a shocked looking Isaac and an angry looking Sherriff.

“Explain. Now.”

Stiles was ushered into the kitchen where all of them sat down, Isaac and John facing Stiles who was on the other side of the table. Stiles tried to break the tension with a joke. “So I’m powerful now.” John sighed, “Stiles…”, he began. “Okay, okay. What happened was that Derek told me that I’m not pack because I’m not powerful and I don’t contribute to the pack in any way. So, naturally, I tried to get powerful and asked Deaton to teach me his druid mojo”, Stiles began. “But that wasn’t druid magic”, Isaac interrupted. “I know. He declined me. So I went home and started pondering on what I could do that’ll give me power.

“I searched the internet and there was one ritual that kept on popping up, so I decided to try it. When I did the ritual, I got the choice to pick between 5 different types of powers from 5 different deities. Before I got the chance to pick, something took over my body and I got all the powers”, Stiles continued. “Which are…”, John asked, leaning forward.

“Well there’s the power of controlling fire and heat, the power to teleport and control time, the power to move things with my mind and levitate, the power to use magic and spells, and the power to call dead skeletons and ghosts to do my bidding”, Stiles said, counting them on his finger. “Wow…”, Isaac said with a curious look in his eye, “You’re even more powerful than Alphas.”

“But what does that have to do with Derek attacking you and talking about war”, John asked, not happy. “Well, earlier today, I decided to drop by and show them my new gained strength, but I was attacked by everyone, save Isaac. I don’t know why they did it”, Stiles said looking almost sad, “But I defeated them, of course”, he stated, coming back to himself.

“And Isaac joined forces with me because he’s tired of family not treating other family members like they’re supposed to.” John looked over at Isaac, who in turn nodded and looked at the table. John sighed. “What about Scott…”, The Sherriff asked softly. Stiles looked down at his feet as his shoulders deflated. “I don’t know. I don’t want to fight him, but if he attacks me again, I’m not going to show him mercy”, Stiles stated.

John rubbed his eyes and fell against the back of his chair. He sighed once again. “This is too much for me to take in”, John stated. “I’m going off to bed, but I guess you need me to fix up the guess bedroom for you, eh?”, John asked, looking down at Isaac.

“No!”, The werewolf quickly blurted before looking down and his hands. “I mean… If it’s okay with Stiles, I’d like to sleep in his room… For safety measures, of course.” Stiles smiled and nodded at his Dad. “Uh-huh”, the Sherriff said before getting up and heading towards his room. Isaac turned to look at Stiles, cheeks rosy from blushing. “Put your coat on, we have shopping to do”, Stiles told Isaac before getting up and heading towards the door. Isaac watched Stiles’ back walk away and totally did not glance at how good his ass looks in his pants.  
*  
When Isaac and Stiles arrived to Walmart, Stiles parked the car and got out immediately without throwing even a glance Isaac’s way. Isaac watched him walk away for a moment before fumbling with his door handle and rushing out after him.

Stiles immediately grabbed a cart and pushed it lightly towards Isaac’s way, indicating him to take control of it. Isaac took the cart. “So… what exactly are we looking for”, Isaac asked out of curiosity. “We’re going to need purple candles and some incense. We’ll also need some white chalk”, Stiles said, walking over to the candle isle.

“What is in this ritual and what is a touchstone?”, Isaac asked, looking wearily at Stiles. “Don’t worry about what’s in the ritual and a touchstone is a werewolf that uses magic”, Stiles answered, waving his hand. “But werewolves can’t use magic…”, Isaac stated, confused.  
“Isaac, you were born with a spark that could’ve turned into something more, but you were bitten before you could grow that spark. The werewolf bite extinguished your spark. This ritual will help get it back and I will link my magic to yours, so you’ll be able to do just about everything I can”, Stiles said, picking up a candle and examining it.

“I… I was born with a spark? Cool! But does that mean I won’t be a wolf anymore?,” Isaac asked, glancing at Stiles. “No, you’ll still be a wolf, just a magical one”, Stiles said, sending a smile in Isaac’s way before trailing down the isle more.  
*  
After getting everything they needed, the boys headed back towards Stiles’ house. Stiles immediately went to the basement with Isaac in tow. Stiles still had some left-over salt from his ritual and made another pentagram with it. Stiles instructed Isaac to lay in the middle of the star.

Stiles got out the chalk and started drawing runes along the outside of the pentagram. When he was finished, the runes gave out a soft blue glow. Isaac felt the power in them. He was both scared and really excited. “How do you know how to do all of this stuff, Stiles?”, Isaac asked from the floor he was lying on.

“It’s one of my powers. I know everything there is to know about magic”, Stiles says, placing the candles on each point of the star. With a flick of his hand, the candles lit with a purple fire. Stiles put the incense stick in each of the candles and those lit, too, giving off a pleasant smell.

Stiles took out a knife and knelt by Isaac inside of the pentagram. Isaac looked wearily at the knife in Stiles’ hand. “This may hurt a bit”, Stiles said before slashing down Isaac’s arm. Isaac yelped in surprise. “Don’t heal”, Stiles demanded.

Isaac’s blood fell on the floor and made a beeline to the runes surrounding the pentagram. When the blood touched every rune, they gave off a darker blue glow. Stiles then made a similar slash to his forearm, that made Isaac give out a strangled gasp, fearful of Stiles bleeding out to death.

Stiles’ blood made the beeline to the runes, too. When his blood hit the runes, they gave off a dark purple glow. Stiles took Isaac’s hand and interlaced their fingers. “This’ll burn”, Stiles said, looking into Isaac’s eyes, “A lot.” Stiles closed his eyes and concentrated.

Isaac felt and immense burning sensation going through his arm, traveling up to his chest. He let out a loud scream that soon turned into a howl. Isaac felt his eyes glow gold. Stiles opened his eyes and whispered out a single word that Isaac couldn’t understand.

Stiles watched as Isaac’s mouth stood agape and his gold eyes turn a dark violet. Stiles let go of Isaac’s hand a stood up. “It’s finished”, Stiles stated. Isaac also stood up. “I don’t feel any different…”, Isaac started before his knees buckled and he fell down. “You need rest”, Stiles whispered before placing a single finger to Isaac’s forehead. Isaac passed out from Stiles’ touch. During his slumber, he dreamt of blood.

A lot of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone could create some fan art of Stiles using his powers or doing either of the rituals, that'll actually be AMAZING. I would do it myself, but I can't draw even if my life depended on it.


	6. For Erica

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reaaaalllllyyyyy short chapter. I just thought that was the perfect spot to end it. Sorry for the delay. I just wanted to say thank you so much for you kudos and comments. I know I didn't respond to them, but they mean so much to me. Considering this is my first fic on here. You guys are amazing. Keep 'em coming! Because they keep me going(:

Isaac woke up in Stiles’ bed with Stiles missing. He got up and sniffed around. Stiles was downstairs in the kitchen cooking. Isaac hurried down the stairs to see what Stiles was cooking. When he got there, he saw three plates out on the table and Stiles hovering over the stove.  
Isaac padded behind Stiles and looked over his shoulder. Stiles was making chocolate chip pancakes. “Yummy”, Isaac said, breath hovering over Stiles’ neck. Stiles jumped in surprise and sharply turned around. “Isaac! You can’t just do that! You almost gave me a heart attack”, Stiles yelled shaking the spatula in Isaac’s direction.

“Sorry”, Isaac said, looking down at his feet. Stiles sighed and put his hand on Isaac’s shoulder and squeezed. “It’s okay, bud. Just don’t do it again.” Isaac nodded. Stiles finished up their breakfast right before John came down.

When John entered the kitchen and noticed the chocolate chip pancakes on his plate, he knew something was up. “You actually let me eat these Pancakes?”, John asked with a raised eyebrow. “Today is a day to celebrate. Today is the day we go after the pack”, Stiles said with a smile. John’s head snapped up.

“You’re going to kill them?”, John asked. Stiles shrugged. “You’ve already killed one”, Stiles sat down and dove into his pancakes. John looked at Isaac across the table. Isaac just smiled. “Son, I don’t like the person you’ve become. It’s like you’re a whole different person. You’re killing people now, son. It’s against the law”, John said with a small voice.

Stiles froze and was silent for a moment. Isaac looked at John with a worried look. Stiles gave out a quiet laugh. “Dad. The pack has declared war. In werewolf war, the human laws don’t apply. I will kill them. I’ll kill them all”, Stiles stated before getting up and dragging Isaac with him by the collar. Isaac grunted in protest, staring at his Chocolate Chip Pancakes, but let Stiles pull him along knowing that refusal is stupid.

Stiles led them up to his room. Isaac sat in Stiles’ computer chair, facing Stiles. “So here’s the plan.”

*  
Derek was fuming with anger and hatred. He stood in front of an unburned pyre with a dead Erica lying on it. The pack all surrounded the pyre in a circle, grief and anger seeping off of them.

Parrish took Derek’s hand in his own. Derek looked toward his mate and nodded. Jordan gave a tight smile and flicked his wrist. The pyre lit up in orange fire, burning Erica’s dead body.

Derek’s knees buckled and he fell to the floor. He didn’t feel like himself. Derek let out a howl full of emotion and the rest of the pack followed suit. Even the non-wolves joined in with the chorus. 

Erica is gone. She isn’t coming back. His beta who carried herself with so much confidence. The beta who was never scared to stand up to Derek and question him. She was the beta who transformed the most. She came completely out of her shell. She was finally going to live the life she deserved, but now it was taken away from her.

Derek felt his wolf coming forward. Usually he would try to stop it, but now isn’t the time to defy his instincts. He let his wolf take over, going into his full Alpha form. Around him he saw his beta’s switch form. Jackson transformed into a kanima.

Derek looked to Jordan and saw that he was consumed by flame. Kira’s eyes glowed a dangerous orange. Lydia looked grim and nodded at Derek. She’ll participate along with Allison. Derek let out another howl and ran off into the preserve. The pack followed him.

Together they ran as a pack. They ran to let their frustrations out. They ran because they lost a pack member. They ran for Erica.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Erica is probably my favorite character sans Stiles. It hurt a lot when I killed her off. And I know that the pack is supposed to be awful, but I had to give a tribute out to Erica (aka catwoman).


End file.
